Happy Birthday Letty
by Santiva Potter
Summary: When Mia tries to get Letty to allow her uncle to visit for Letty's 21st birthday, things get personal. Dom/Letty


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the Fast and the Furious franchise

**Happy Birthday Letty**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary:** When Mia tries to get Letty to allow her uncle to come to Letty's 21st birthday, things get personal. Dom/Letty

* * *

Mia stirred the cake batter quickly as she spoke with her brother.

"—and we can have it here. Just a little cake, a little dinner, some presents here and there."

"Letty is never going to agree to this," Dom laughed leaning against the wall.

"That's why it's a _surprise _party, Dom. She'll never know."

"A surprise party for Letty?" Leon asked walking into the kitchen. "She'll freak, then kick our asses."

Dom nodded in agreement, "_Your _asses."

"We'd have to do it after the races tomorrow," Leon suggested.

"Why?" Mia asked. "Why would we even go?"

"Because it's the **races. **We go ever night. Letty'll know something is off if we don't go," Leon answered.

"We've taken breaks before," Mia argued.

"He's right," Dom said. "This isn't gonna fly, Mi."

"Yes it will," Mia stressed. "If we don't go to the races tomorrow night, Letty will—"

"Don't go to the races tomorrow night?" Vince asked entering the kitchen. But of course Vince does nothing quietly, and Letty was only in the other room.

"Good going Big Mouth," Leon snapped when they heard the T.V. go off in the other room.

"Why aren't we going to the races tomorrow night?" Letty asked joining the group in the kitchen. "Because this damn well better have **nothing **to do with my birthday tomorrow."

Mia fidgeted nervously, "Awh, please Letty? Just a little a party!"

"No!" Letty snapped. "We're going to the tracks that night. End of discussion."

"Letty, it's your 21st birthday for god's sake, don't you think we can celebrate a little?" Mia begged.

"And who were you planning on inviting to this party Mia?" Letty asked.

"The usual—you, me, Dom, Vince, Jesse, Leon."

"Oh so nobody in San Fran? Like me Uncle Jose, who you called yesterday?" Letty snapped. Mia looked down in guilt.

Leon whistled, "Here we go."

"They're family Letty," Mia defended, "why don't you want them to come?"

"They are **not **family," Letty snapped. "Your family doesn't call your mother a _whore _after your father cheats on her and leaves with his little slut. Your family will actually give a **shit **when your mother kills herself! They don't just leave you in L.A.! And they sure as hell don't try to dig into your business after seven years of not knowing your name! They are not family!"

The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Dom walked up behind Letty slowly and wrapped his arms around her. "You are family. We're all the family you'll ever need," he promised.

"They're not coming, Mia, it's final," Dom snapped.

Letty broke from his grasp and walked back up stairs without another word.

Later that evening, well after the sun had set, Dom was surrounded by the familiar roar of engines and continuous lustful stares of women. Although tonight was a bit off. He wasn't quite used to going to the races and getting the usual attention with his Letty.

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked Vince, who was behind him.

"Something about picking Mia up from the hairdresser," Vince answered.

"Dom!" Hector called. "3 Gs buy in. You in?"

"We can worry if she doesn't show after the race," Leon suggested. Dom nodded and left for the buy in.

Ten seconds later, and another 12 grand to call his own, Dom returned to his boys and found no Letty. He pulled out his cell, and instantly got her answer machine.

"No answer?" Leon asked. "I got the same thing when I called."

"That strange," Jesse said looking past Dom. "There goes Mia's car."

"Doesn't that just mean Letty is here?" Vince replied.

"Why would Mia have her car if Letty is picking her up?" Leon answered.

Mia parked her car next to the rest of the team and stepped out.

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Mia replied.

"She said she was going to pick you up from the hair dresser," Vince said.

Mia rolled her eyes in frustration, "If any of you would ever listen to me, you'd know that my hair dresser appointment isn't until _tomorrow._"

"Shit," Jesse said. "So where the hell is Letty?"

Dom didn't have enough patience to wait until the end of the races to comb the streets for Letty. Team Toretto left then and there on the spot, leaving most onlookers confused, but for once Dom didn't care. All he cared about was finding Letty.

"She's not at the house," Mia told him over his cell phone. "It's empty and so is the garage. She must have taken her car with her."

Dom sped through downtown L.A. for another ten minutes before Leon called.

"You got something?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, I think I found her," Leon replied.

"Good, pick her up and meet me back at the house."

"Dom," Leon's voice had changed and was slipping back to his Spanish accent. "Ella está en el cementerio."

When Dom pulled up to the cemetery, he watched Leon's car drive past him. Dom turned off the car at the entrance and walked in. Although it was dark night, Dom had no issues finding his destination. He had been to these graves countless times, so much that he had basically memorized the map of the graveyard.

Letty sat with her back to him in between the two graves. On her right was her mother Maria's grave, and on her left was her grandmother Melisenda's, two women, who although were not blood related, meant too much to Letty to have them on separate sides of the cemetery.

"I thought I saw Leon's car," Letty said without acknowledging Dom.

"You had us worried, mami," Dom said. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Letty and pulled her into his lap.

Letty snuggled into his embrace and rested there, starring into the darkness.

"If Jose comes," Letty began, "then my father will come. And—I don't want him there Dom. I don't know what I would do to him, if he were to show his face. It's been seven years. Seven years since he's left and you saw him during Nana's funeral. He still acts like nothing ever happened. I swear if I see him again, I could kill him."

"Not if I don't first," Dom answered. He remembered Letty's father Jaun, and he hated him for ripping her family apart. It started Maria's demise as mother not only to Letty but also to Mia. After the divorce came the drugs, the men, the suicide…

"You'd go back to Lompoc," Letty stated. "I can't lose you like that again, Dom."

"You won't," he promised. "Your father is not coming Letty."

She finally turned to look at him and saw love that he only had for her. They reached for each other simultaneously and kissed slowly in the dark cemetery surrounded by their deceased loved ones.

When Letty broke the kiss, she got up slowly and reached for Dom's hand tugging him deeper into the cemetery. But he knew which direction she was going, and he didn't want to go there tonight.

"No tonight, Let," Dom resisted pulling her back. But Letty had a way of doing things that Dominic needed, not necessarily things he wanted. That was something he loved about her. She was always able to look past his bullshit and his fronts and find his needs.

He let her drag him to his father's grave and she wrapped her arms around his waist as the both silently remembered Anthony Toretto.

"I miss him too, y'know," Letty said.

"I know," Dom replied. "We all do."

He kissed the top of her head and picked her up saying, "C'mon mami, let's get you home."

When they arrived back at the fort, Letty was met with a surprise. She glared instantly at Dom.

"No need to try to blame someone, Leticia," her uncle Jose Ortiz explained. "I know how to read a calendar. I would have come on my own."

"Remind me to kill your sister," Letty growled.

Dom smirked heading into the house, "I'll leave you two for a minute. Give Mia a head start."

"Not happy to see me, Leticia?" her uncle asked when the door closed.

"It's not that, it's just—"

"I know," he said. "I was in San Diego earlier this week, and I was on my way back up actually. Your Aunt Belinda is in labor, again."

"What is this, her tenth kid?" Letty chuckled leaning against the stairs.

"That's what I said," he laughed. "I saw your father last week. He asked me how you were doing."

"Yeah and what did you tell him?" Letty asked, her voice turning dark.

"Boston," he replied.

She looked up in surprise that Jose would lie to his twin brother about her location.

She smiled slightly, "Thanks. I can't say I would have been the best if we were to meet again."

"I figured as much. I personally am not interested in attending another funeral anytime soon," Jose answered.

"No one said you would have to attend," Letty murmured.

Jose stood up from the chair he was sitting in on the porch and joined her on the steps.

"I know that we haven't been the best family," he continued, "but I want you to know, that doesn't keep me from loving you, mi hija. And I want you to know that if you ever need anything, you can always come to me."

"Gracias Tío Jose," Letty replied. "But I think I'll be okay in L.A."

He smiled at her before looking over her shoulder and spotting her car. He sighed loudly. "Nice car," he noted sourly.

Letty laughed out loud. "What do you know about cars?" she asked.

"Enough to know that whatever is under that hood isn't legal," he responded. Letty bit her lip still laughing and nodded in agreement.

"He must have a lot of enemies," Jose continued, after Letty stopped laughing.

She nodded. "Yeah, Dom does, but I love him, tío. I don't want to live in a world where Dom doesn't exist, I **won't." **

"Besides," Dominic added coming from out of the house, "I'd die before I'd let someone hurt her."

"I figured as much. Or else I would have dragged you back to San Francisco a long time ago," Jose agreed.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Letty," Jose smiled pulling out a soft, black velvet jewelry box.

Letty opened the jewelry box and smiled. Inside was pearl necklace. It was a family heirloom that all the women of the family had desired. The necklace had belonged to one of her female ancestors, who had passed it down to one chosen person in her family, and that person passed it down. She knew the last person who had it had been her grandmother.

"Won't the aunts miss it?" Letty asked running her hands gently over the pearls. She was never much of a jewelry girl, but she saw the significance in this.

"Nana would have wanted you to have it," Jose said. "That's all that matters."

He kissed her head again, before departing for his car.

"Be safe, Letty," he said getting into his car. "Y mejor no escuchar nada acerca de usted en una celda. Comprender?"

Letty laughed again. "Comprender. Adiós!

"Adiós mi hija."

Dom came behind her as her uncle drove away. "They're beautiful," he said eyeing the pearls.

Letty nodded in agreement. She looked up at him for a moment before taking his hand and dragging him down the street. "There's something I want to show you."

She took him down the block to her old house, which was empty. She opened the door and led him up the stairs to her parent's old room. Inside she reached up the mattress and pulled a baseball bat. She took the bat and used it to break open one of the wooden strips of the floor, trying to forget how her mother used to use the bat on her when she was intoxicated.

She ripped the board up and pulled out a small black case, brushed the dust off of it, and handed it to Dom.

Dom frowned in confusion, and opened the box. Inside was silver cross; with diamonds intricately embed into it. He ran his fingers over it slowly.

"I thought this was your father's?" Dom asked.

"It was," Letty said putting the board back in place. "But my mother took it from him the night before he left. I remember she dragged me in here and told me to never touch, never wear it. She said only take it out to give to the right man, a man who loved me, a man who _I _loved."

Dom nodded grasping the necklace tight.

"It's not my father's anymore," Letty told him, "It's yours Dominic Toretto. It belongs to you."

Dom locked eyes with her before putting the necklace around his neck. He then stood up and picked her up bridal-style.

"I love you, Dom," she told him softly.

He placed her on her parent's bed and then leaned over her body.

"I love you too, Leticia Ortiz."

"Para siempre?"

"Y por siempre," Dominic replied before kissing her passionately. Their bodies began to press against each other and deeper in the bed.

"And Letty," Dom said between kisses, "Happy Birthday, mami."

They both knew where this night would lead to, and for the first time in a long while Leticia Ortiz wished her birthday would never end.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! Translations below.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter

**Translations: **

Ella está en el cementerio= _She's at the cemetery_

mi hija= _my daughter_

Y mejor no escuchar nada acerca de usted en una celda. Comprender? = _And And better not hear anything about you in a jail cell. Understand?_

Para siempre?= _Forever?_

Y por siempre= _And ever_


End file.
